Vampir Dilarang Jatuh Cinta Bagian I
by Matsu09
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya. Siswa yang menikmati kehidupan 'normal'nya. tapi ... suatu hari ia bertemu dengan Kise Ryouta. Makhluk yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Vampir. - gagal bikin Summary wk XD


**Title**: -Vampir Dilarang Jatuh Cinta- Bagian I

**Author**: Matsu09

**Genre**: Humor-gaje(?)

**Rating**: PG-15

**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basket/黒子のバスケ

**Pairing**: KisexKuroko

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basket / 黒子のバスケ © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

-Vampir Dilarang Jatuh Cinta- Bagian I © Matsu09

**a/n**: Fanfic KiseKuro saya :3 **WARNING! **Bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD, Cerita abal, OOC level E(?) dan Author nya pun gajelas XD and full of Gaje *maybe XD*

* * *

-Vampir Dilarang Jatuh Cinta-

Seusai pulang sekolah, tidak seperti Murid-murid lain yang seusai pulang sekolah akan menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang di game center, tempat karoke atau yang lainnya. Lelaki berumur 16tahun dengan ukuran mini berambut Biru kemudaan dengan wajah polosnya—Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia lebih memilih langsung pulang dan belajar dirumah daripada bersenang-senang ditempat lain. Kuroko tau, pada kenyataannya hidupnya itu sangatlah normal dan begitu … membosankan. Pergi kesekolah untuk belajar lalu dirumah pun ia akan belajar kembali. Membosankan sekali Hidupnya ? mungkin kebanyakaan orang akan mengatakan begitu. Lalu mengapa dia tidak melakukan seperti yang 'biasa' murid-murid lakukan agar hidup nya tidak membosankan seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang ? misalnya berteman ? atau berpacaran ? Hei, tidakkah pacaran itu sangat terkenal dikalangan para remaja zaman sekarang. Walaupun kehidupannya begitu normal—Kuroko tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Ia beranggapan bahwa walaupun ia bisa merubah cara kehidupannya yang 'normal' itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Karena kehidupannya telah ditentukan sejak ia lahir. Dia sendirian—dia Kesepian. Berteman sekarang pun tidak ada gunannya. Ia terlalu kesepian hingga 'Teman' tidak bisa membuat rasa kesepiannya hilang.

Kuroko tidak bosan dengan kehidupan 'normal' nya, tapi … ia hanya mencoba untuk menikmati hidupnya …

* * *

Kuroko berjalan menelusuri gang kecil yang biasa ia lewati. Sebenarnya karena tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian, Kuroko memilih gang kecil tersebut untuk jalur jalan pulangnya. Walaupun jarak nya lebih jauh daripada jarak utama. dan mungkin hanya dia yang memakai gang tersebut untuk jalur jalan pulangnya.

Hanya suara langkah kaki yang berasal dari sepatunya yang ia dengar di sepanjang jalan. Gang tersebut terlalu sepi … tapi …

"Aku menemukan mu …"

Kuroko tetap saja berjalan menelusuri gang, tidak menghiraukan suara yang terdengar disana. Apa ia ketakutan ? tidak. Bukanya ia ketakuan hanya saja ia tidak peduli.

"Oii! Tungguuuuuu!"

sosok dibelakang Kuroko berteriak. Ia berlari kearah Kuroko—menghadang Kuroko. alhasil Kuroko pun berhenti berjalan karena kemunculan sosok aneh kini berada dihadapannya.

"Aku tadi memanggilmu" ucap sosok yang dianggap aneh oleh Kuroko.

tidak ada jawaban. Kuroko tidak menghiraukan sosok dihadapannya—sosok lelaki tinggi dengan rambut kuning cerah yang menghiasai kepalanya.

"Oii! Apa kau tidak mendengar ? aku tadi memanggilmu … apa jangan-jangan kau memang tidak bisa mendengarkan apa yang aku ucapkan ? kau makhluk apa sebenarnya ?"

"kapan ?"

"eh ?"

"Kapan kau memanggilku ?"

"etto—tadi beberapa menit yang lalu … aku memanggil mu"

"tapi aku tidak mendengar kau memanggil namaku"

"tapi aku tadi memanggil mu"

"lagi pula aku tidak tau siapa kamu … apa kau tau siapa aku ? kalau kau tau siapa aku, berarti kau seorang penguntit!"

"Bukan bukan! Aku bukan seorang penguntit. Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Kise Ryouta dan aku seorang Vampir … sebenarnya aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu"

* * *

"Jadi kau seorang Vampir Kise-kun ? tapi kau lebih terlihat seperti seorang guru TK"

Kuroko membuka percakapan pertama. Kini Kuroko sedang berada di rumahnya. Ia pun membawa Kise Ryouta—sosok yang ia anggap aneh ke rumahnya. Karena Kuroko hidup sendirian, ia tidak perlu meminta izin kepada siapapun untuk membawa lelaki berambut kuning yang ia temui di perjalanan pulang.

"Hah ? jangan bercanda! Aku seorang Vampir sungguhan"

Kise sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Kuroko. Kise itu Vampir, mungkin ?

"Vampir ? kalau begitu perlihatkan gigi taring mu. Setahuku, Vampir memilik gigi taring untuk menyerang buruannya"

Kise terlihat panik saat Kuroko menyuruh ia untuk menunjukan gigi taring Vampir nya. kalau ia benar-benar Vampir untuk apa ia terlihat panik seperti itu ?

"etto—sebenarnya … aku ini Vampir terkutuk—bukan maksudku, aku Vampir yang terkutuk .w. aku telah dikutuk oleh Akashi-sama—musuh besar keluarga Vampir. Dia seorang iblis jahat yang mengambil gigi taring para vampire untuk dijadikan barang antik yang akan ia jual di Akihabara"

Ucap Kise dengan panjang lebar. Kuroko pun sedikit kebingungan saat mendengar cerita dari Kise, tetapi Kuroko tau satu hal apa yang barusan Kise ucapkan.

"Akashi-sama yang kau maksud itu Seijirou-sensei ?"

Jdeeeer!  
Seperti tersambar petir ketika Kise mendengar apa yang telah Kuroko tanyakan padanya.

"Akashi-sama adalah musuh keluarga Vampir. Ia adalah musuhku"

Kise beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kini ia berdiri dihadapan Kuroko yang sedang duduk tenang di sofa yang berada di tengah rumahnya.

"Seijirou-sensei itu kan guru Fisika, jangan-jangan kau siswa SMA Teikou ?"

Kuroko pun kini ikut berdiri mengikuti Kise. Tapi karena ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil dan tidak bisa membandingi tinggi tubuh Kise. Itu sama saja dengan ia duduk. Tidak ada gunanya. Kuroko pun kini kembali menduduki tempat duduknya.

"Teikou ? kastil terlarang itu … aku tidak sudi untuk mendatangi kastil tersebut"

Kise memalingkan wajahnya. Saat itulah Kise menemukan 'sesuatu' yang ia cari-cari. Segera Kise mendekati 'sesuatu' yang ia cari cari tersebut. tanpa sadar ia ternyata telah memasuki ruangan privasi sang pemilik rumah.

To be Continue …

* * *

ini Aneh ini Gaje. iyah saya tau /dor  
*Kabur sama Kise XD*


End file.
